Transformers Prime: The Gifted
by Lil-prime9
Summary: Lucy tenshi moves to Jasper Nevada after her tragic accident has taken away from her family and her childhood,after 4 years living in Jasper Lucy has been living a peacefull life.One day she sees this red and blue semi each passing day,her neckless would shine when it pass by but there is more to the truck then meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**_Since the day i was born my mother said i was special, i always thought that i was special for her and my whole family but when time passed by i knew what she ment._**

**_When my life was at it's worse i moved to Jasper Nevada.I've been living here for over 4 years now and it's quite peaceful & a lot going on.I work at the library 24 hours or less.I love being in Jasper it will be one of my favorite places to live, it also seems...lonely ,i'd never actually haded friends since i got here...maybe soon._**

**_The day while i was at work i had a strange feeling ever since. My neckless would shine day and night,i wondered what had caused it to react like that...was it trying to tell me something or was it warning me for any signs of danger,i didn't know for sure...until i saw a red and blue semi.I then saw a symbol infront of the semi, i got an odd feeling and thought of these words running through my mind," There is more to us,then meets the eye."_**


	2. Tfp: The gifted Chapter 1

**_Alone from a young age,worked at a full time job at the library;New home,new life,everything i needed was in the palm of my hands.I gratuated at the age of 17,i was a straight A student,i never failed in any of my classes in my life._**

**_I never had friends in school,not even once . After i started working i was close friends with the library lady,Ni san. She's in her mid 50's;her hair color is light brown,it's short with her bangs straight down her forehead,she wears blue glasses with a few cracks on the lens . Her eye color is light green with a hint of yellow. Ni san is one of my only friends i've made since arriving here and i am glad i met her when i started working at the library._**

**_..11:00 a.m in the morning..._**

**_Working here isn't so bad once you get used to a few people come here to finish there homework,most of them were teens from the high school down the block.I never had a problem finding the books for the people who enjoy reading them .Putting them back is tricky,usually i get lost finding there shelfs were they belong . When i can't find there places i put them in the cart and continue with my daily work._**

**_I was laying down a few books on the cart when i heard ni-san calling my name._**

**_"Lucy,dear?"_**

**_i turned my gaze to her."Yes?"_**

**_"Could you be so kind and deliver this book to a young boy?" she handed me a science book."Sure,where is he?"_**

**_"Rafael is in the computer room." i was a bit confused and asked._**

**_"Rafael?" i tilted my head in Confusion . Ni san looked at me and gave me an awkward smile,"I'm very sorry lucy,rafael is the boy that needs the science book that you are holding." i simply nodded and headed straight to the P.C i walked in the room i saw the boy using the computer._**

**_I stood behind him and saw him doing his homework on his notebook quietly,i gently tapped his right shoulder getting his atention. He jumped a bit from my sudden touch as he turned his head around looking at me._**

**_"I see that your busy doing your school work." i smiled."Also the library lady wanted me to give you this." i handed him the book he needed."thanks miss." he held the book in his hands smiling."Anytime."_**

**_"Oh,my name is Lucy and yours mite be Rafael correct?"_**

**_"Yup,you work here?" he asked curiously._**

**_"Yes,i worked here a year in a half." i grabbed one of the chairs and sat next to him._**

**_"Oh,i haven't seen you around here before." he rubbed his head smiling nervously._**

**_I smiled kindly,"I only work here at my daily schedule."_**

**_"I think i saw you a few days back but i thought you were just stopping by."_**

**_I rubbed my neck gently."I did see you that day,i guess ni-san helped you find a book for school huh?" he nodded as he began to pack his things,"It was nice meeting you lucy but i have to go and meet up with my friends." he stood up putting his backpack on."It was nice knowing you rafael,maybe we will see each other again soon." he smiled and walked out of the room,i followed him and stopped at the door._**

**_He got in a black and yellow muscle car and the one who drove the car left._**

**_I smiled and thought.*What a nice boy,i hope we see each other very soon.* I walked away from the door and went back to do my daily on the road was a red and blue semi watching her leave the door._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Three months have past since i met Rafael .Things around jasper were getting really odd,ever since that day i was seing that red and blue semi truck._**

**_It was 12'o' clock in the afternoon,i walked around the town from my break as i entered a fast food resturant and orderd my food.I payed it to the cashier and left as i walked back to the library._**

**_"What's the matter nerd? waiting for your mommy to pick you up?" a boy with orange hair la_****_ughed at raf as he stood there silently trying to ignore him._**

**_I stopped as i watched quietly from the side walk._**

**_"Go away vince." raf said not wanting to look at him._**

**_He grabbed raf's shirt and pulled him close to his eye level,"If you want a fight , it's a fight you'll get." vince was ready to punch raf in the face when i stepped in before he could hurt him._**

**_"I wouldn't do that if i were you." he turned his head and stared at me . He smirked just by looking at me."or what cutie?" I grabbed his arm where he had his fist formed,i then threw him to a tree and held his arm behind his back._**

**_He grunted loudly when his right side of his face slammed into the tree,"This is going to be your final warning,Vince. If i see you threatening raf again i will call the authority's." i let him go as he started to run away a bit frighten._**

**_I looked over at raf sitting on the ground rubbing his chest,i kneeld down offering him my hand."are you ok raf?" i said concernly._**

**_He looked up at me smiling nervously,"yeah,i'm fine." he grabbed my hand as i pulled him up from the ground softly._**

**_"You shouldn't let him insult you like that raf,that's bullying and you know that." i said as i picked up my bag with the food inside a box._**

**_Raf rubbed his head,"I know.." he looked down sadly._**

**_I layed my hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me,i smiled sweetly."Don'tworry . The thing that matters is that your unharmed .Come, i'll take you to the library until someone picks you up ok?" he nodded slightly as we began to head towards the library._**

**_Suddenly the red and blue semi passed by us both,it felt so odd when it passed by right next to me . My neckless started glowing softly as it passed,raf looked at me curiously._**

**_"you alright lucy?"_**

**_I looked at him and smiled,"i'm fine raf,i was in deep thought is all."_**

**_We both entered the library as we went into an empty table on the left side of the room,we both sat down quietly as i opened the box. It had; salad with tiny slices of tomatos and a bottle of water._**

**_Raf layed his backpack near his legs as he sat there quietly,he looked over at me and saw the neckless shinning slightly around my neck._**

**_"I like your neckless lucy,where did you get it?" he asked curiously._**

**_I looked at him then down at my neckless,"My mother gave it to me when i was born."_**

**_"I haven't seen her with you,is she in Jasper?"_**

**_I was silent after what he said,i took my time to think and replied."No, she's not here , atleast not in the states." i said softly._**

**_"Oh,where does she live." he asked a bit curious._**

**_"She lives in London with the others;my dad and my older sister."_**

**_"You have an older sister?" he tilted his head curiously._**

**_"Yes,her name is Emily. She is the best sister i ever had in my life." i said a bit sadly._**

**_"They must miss you a lot,huh?"_**

**_I looked down at the table,"Yeah,i miss them very much." i drank my water slowly and layed it down._**

**_Raf's cell phone suddenly rang from his pocket,"I gotta take this." he got up and walked near a book shelf above him._**

**_"Raf,where are you?" jack said with concern in his voice._**

**_"I'm at the library with Lucy." raf replied._**

**_"Lucy who?" he said confusely,"she's a friend of mine,anyway why did you call me?"_**

**_"Bumblebee was waiting for you at school but you never came."_**

**_"Oh,yeah.I had a problem while waiting for bee but i'm fine now." he replied feeling glad that lucy defended him._**

**_"Problem?what happen?" jack asked wanting to know what happen._**

**_"n-nothing! look i'll call you later." raf hung up before jack could reply._**

**_He walked back at the table and sat down on the chair sighing._**

**_"sorry about that,that was one of my friends calling me." he said rubbing his head._**

**_I smiled softly,"It's alright raf,i'm sure they called you for a reason."_**

**_suddenly we both heard a car horn from outside._**

**_"that must be your ride waiting for you." i said as i walked him outside the door._**

**_"Lucy."_**

**_I looked down at him,"mm?"_**

**_"thank you for defending me from vince." he said smiling happily._**

**_"Your welcome raf,that's what friends are for right?"_**

**_He laughed as he got in the muscle car,i watched until they were out of site.I walked back in the library as i picked up my salad and the bottle of water as i walked up to the second floor to finish my meal._**

**_Meanwhile back at the autobot's base raf explained to jack and miko about his vince problem and added that his friend Lucy defended him before vince could actually hurt him._**

**_"So,how long did you know her,raf?" jack asked._**

**_"for about 3 months now." he held his glasses gently._**

**_"have you asked her on a date yet?" miko said boredly._**

**_raf blushed,"No! besides she's older than me miko." he saw miko smile still not believing him._**

**_"come on miko." jack said as he crossed his arms looking at miko._**

**_"I'm just kiddin'." miko smiled._**

**_Ratchet checked on the monitors for any signs of decepticon activity,optimus then drove into the room as he transformed._**

**_"tell me raf,how old is she,how does she look like,is she from our school?" miko said as raf sighed._**

**_"she doesn't even go to our school miko,she works at the library." raf looked at miko a bit annoyed._**

**_"did she already graduated?" jack asked._**

**_raf rubbed his head,"i think she did."_**

**_Optimus quietly walked into the med bay as he listened to there conversation while he used a data pad._**

**_"I still can't believe she beat up vince." miko said wanting to have seen vince's face._**

**_"she didn't beat him up miko,she just gave him a fair warning." raf pointed out._**

**_Optimus then began to get curious about the girl as he walked into the hallway._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_I layed in my bed reading a book quietly,i then closed it with a little paper sticking out on one of the pages.I sighed softly as i held my neckless._**

**_*I wonder who was the one driving the semi.* i thought as i pulled the blanket on me as i then turned off the lamp on my right._**

**_*who ever it was,it will be an honor meeting him soon.* i then fell asleep soundly wondering what will happen tomorrow._**


	3. Tfp: The gifted Chapter 2

_The next morning i woke up as i sat up stretching my arms._

"This day off will be wonderful." i said to myself happily.

I then got up from the bed as i got dressed,i then went downstairs as i entered the kitchen.I made myself breakfast as i sat down on the kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly. Once i have finished eating i left my home as i walked around town.

"Lucy!"

I turned around and saw raf running towards me,he stopped next to me as he panted softly.

"Goodmorning raf,where is your ride to school?" i asked curiously.

"Oh,he's busy but he'll pick me up when i get out." raf said as he rubbed his head.

I smiled as i walked him to school,we both stood near the stairs as he turned around looking at me.

"Thank you for walking me to school,Lucy." raf smiled.

"Anytime,raf." i smiled sweetly.

Raf then entered the school as i watched him leave,i was about to walk away until i bumped someone as his notebooks fell to the ground.

I gasped in surprise with my hands on my mouth,"Oh,i am so sorry!"

He looked up at me and smiled,"hey,don't worry about it."

I kneeld down as i picked up his notebooks,"Nonsense,i should have payed more attention on where i was going." we both stood up as i handed him his notebooks.

"Again,i'm really sorry." i apologized once more.

He smiled kindly,"hey,no worries . Accidents happen." he then looked at me curiously."Do you go to this school?" he asked curiously.

I blinked as i shook my head smiling,"Oh,well,not anymore.I gratuated a year ago."

"I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Lucy." i held out my hand as he shook it with his.

"Jack,Jack Darby . It's nice meeting you Lucy." he looked at me as he tilted his head a bit.

"Say,are you raf's friend?" jack asked.

"Why yes,you i must be one of his friend that called yesterday,correct?"

"Yeah,you're the one who defended him from vince."

"Yes,he won't be picking on him for sometime." i layed my left hand on my hip softly.

Jack smiled,"Thank you for helping him,Lucy."

"No worries,i'm really glad i met him . Anyways i should be going now,it was nice meeting you jack." i walked away as i waved at him as he did the same with his left hand.

Jack sighed softly as he watched me leave.

"She was nice." arcee spoke to jack in her vehicle form as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah,well...people like her are nice." jack said softly.

"Not that nice,jack." arcee pointed out.

"Your point,arcee?" he looked over to her.

"My point is,is that she was kind enough to pick up your stuff and apologized."

Jack rubbed his head softly,"Yeah...she was."

"She's just as nice as Sierra."

Jack immediately blushed,"Com'on,sierra is...nice."

"No she isn't." arcee said as jack sighed in defeat.

"Well,i'll see you after school,arcee."

Jack then entered the school doors as he went straight to his locker putting his notebooks inside.

...

...

I sat on a bench in the park as i watched a boy playing with his parents,i smiled softly as i sighed quietly.

'So many wonderful things in this world but it always have that same empty feeling for me.' i thought as i then heard a truck engine a few inches away from me.

I looked over to my right as i saw the red and blue semi parked near a tree to his left.

I tilted my head slightly as i then stood up and walked towards it,i stopped infront of the truck as i stared at it curiously.

'I wonder...' i then saw a strange symbol as i touched it gently.

I could have sworn that the truck shivered as i blinked surprisingly.

'Did it just?'

I then walked near the passenger door as i layed the right side of my face on the bumper,i heard a soft heartbeat as i closed my eyes.

'a heartbeat? it sounds...peaceful.' i smiled as my neckless began to shine brighter then before.

...

...

Starscream entered the main control room as he stood a few inches away from his master

"Lord megatron,it would seem that there is a powerful energon signal but it's...ancient." starscream said as he held his hands together.

Megatron turned around looking at starscream,"an ancient autobot signal,here on earth?" he raised his brow.

"Indeed."

"Send in the ground troopers,i want them to bring the autobot alive." megatron motioned his left arm.

"Yes,master."

...

...

Just then i heard a car pass by as it stopped near the park...watching,i opened my eyes as i saw the purple car moving closer.

'Oh no.'

I moved away from the truck as the car suddenly stopped.

The passenger door of the truck suddenly swung open as a deep voice spoke throughout the semi.

"Get in."

I looked at the truck in disbelief,"huh? what do you mea-"

Just then the purple car had a blaster appear as it shot near me.

"ahh!" i held the door as i quickly got in the passenger seat as the door closed,the trucks engine came to life as it drove out of the parking spot and drove off.

"What's going on?" i asked in mixed calm and frighten in my voice.

"Do not worry,explanations can come later." the deep voice spoke calmly as i sighed softly and nodded slightly.

The car then started shooting as the semi dodged it's blasters,i held the bottom of the seat as the truck moved side ways.

'Could this situation get any worse?' i thought with my eyes shut tight.

The truck drove onto a bridge trying to lose the car behind him,the car caught up next to him as it started to push the semi off the edge of the bridge.

I gasped softly as i opened my eyes,i looked over to my right and realized that we were being pushed off the edge.

"This can't be happening!" i said to myself as i held my head in fear.

Just then the car pushed the truck off the edge breaking the cement,it was like time slowed down at that moment...is this how my life should end? I closed my eyes tight waiting for the big drop below us...but it never came.

I opened my eyes as i looked at the window,i blinked in disbelief.

'The window? but how?' i then felt something holding me close as i raised my head looking up in shock.

The robot was holding the side of the bridge with his right hand trying to pull himself up,he kept me close holding me protectively.

'He saved my life...' i stared at him as he tried to pull himself up on the bridge.

The decepticon walked over to where his hand is and stepped on it making him scream,i gasped as his fingers started to slip off the edge.

"hold on tight." he spoke looking down at me.

I lowered my head as i closed my eyes tight holding the metal infront of me.

He let go of the edge as we started falling.I felt my heart sunk down to my stomach as we started to fall,he landed safely as he kneeld down looking down at me.

I opened my eyes as he landed safely on the ground,i then felt his hand move making me sit on the palm of his hand.

I looked up as he stared at me concernly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as his battle mask disappeared.

I nodded softly as he gave me a warm smile.

A loud thud was heard a few feet away from us . The con stared at us as he stood up holding me close,suddenly another one shoot him from behind making him yell in pain as he kneeld down.

"Are you alright?" i asked concernly as he looked at me.

"Hide." he layed me down gently on the ground as i then started running away.

The two con's started shooting at me as i dodged their blast's each time. He summons his blades as he attacked the decepticon behind him,i saw a cave straight ahead as i ran in and stood there quietly.

He then attacked the second one not knowing that the one behind him was about to stab him with a blade.

'No...i won't let him.'

I raised my right arm pointing at the con behind him as my arm began to shine a bright blue aura;my eyes began to glow and the neckless as well. The energy wip wrapped around his head tight,i swung my arm as the energy wip sliced the decepticons head as his body fell to the ground.

I walked out of the cave as i saw him turn around staring at me.

I sighed in relief as i started walking towards him,i stopped near his feet as he kneeld down.

"Thank you for protecting me." i held my hands together as he nodded softly,"My name is Lucy,and yours mite be?"

"My name is Optimus Prime,it is an honor meeting you,Lucy,but i fear that the decepticons will not give up very easily."

"You mean theres more of them?" i looked at him nervously.

Optimus nodded softly as his eyes soften,"Do not worry,Lucy.I will not let them harm you in any other way,i promise that."

I smiled as i nodded softly,"We should probably leave,i fear that more of them will come soon." i said softly as he nodded in agreement.

Optimus then transformed as i entered the passenger door and closed it as he drove off.

I looked out the window quietly as i stared at the sky.

"Is everything alright,Lucy?" optimus asked concernly.

"mmm,i am still not understanding this whole thing.I mean,robot's from another planet that can transform into vehicles." i said as i looked over to the wheel.

He made a soft 'hmm' sound as he then spoke,"I will explain to you of how this war began,Lucy."

...

...

After optimus had explained to me about the war that had happen back on his home world,i finally understood it without having a problem understanding it . He drove back to Jasper as i looked at the window.I turned my head to the left as i saw my house four blocks away.

"My house is not far from here." i pointed straight as he started driving slowly as he then made a stop infront of my home.

"Thank you for taking me back to my house,Optimus." i looked at the wheel as he spoke.

"Your welcome,Lucy.I will be here for you if you need anything else."

I smiled happily,"If you like i can give you my number,you know? so we can stay in touch with each other."

"Of course."

I then gave him my phone number as i then got out of the cab and walked near my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow,optimus."

"Until we meet again,soon,Lucy." he said as he then drove off as i waved my hand.

I then entered my house as i walked into the kitchen and started making myself some ramen.

...

Jack and miko were playing video games as raf used his laptop,optimus drove into the room as he transformed.

"Optimus,our scanners detected earlier a strong energon signal and it's...ancient." ratchet said as optimus stood behind the medic a bit surprised.

"An ancient autobot signal? Where did the signal appear,Ratchet." optimus asked.

Ratchet then pressed a few buttons as the signal appeared at the park.

Optimus eyes widden as he looked at the screen and the current location where the signal first appeared.

"Ratchet,are you certain that the signal generated in that current location?" he looked at his medic concernly.

"I am certain,optimus." ratchet said softly.

Optimus looked back at the screen as he started to get worried about lucy's safety.

...

...

It was 8:30 p.m,i was brushing my teeth in the bathroom as i then washed my mouth with water.I wiped my mouth with a nearby towel as i entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me,i layed down on my bed as i stared at the ceiling.

'I still don't understand why they tried to get me...is it because of my gift?' i asked myself as i turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket on me.

'I just hope it's nothing to dangerous.' i thought before i fell asleep.


	4. Authors Note 1

**_I'm really sorry if i wasn't able to post a new chapter lately(i really am :( ) i just started my first days of high school and i really have to work harder then before.I am slowly working on it, so don't worry just have patients and the story will be up when it's ready. Thank you for understanding. :)_**


	5. Tfp: The gifted Chapter 3

Morning came as i yawned softly and sat up on the bed.I stood up as i got dressed for work, i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as i started making breakfast.I sighed softly as i kept wondering why the decepticons were after me, i then layed my plate on the table as i went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.I then poured the juice on my glass, i sat down at the table and ate my food quietly. After i finished my meal i left my house as i headed straight towards the library.

I walked up the stairs as i entered the entrance of the library.

"Goodmorning ni-san." i waved my hand as she smiled.

"Morning dear." ni-san layed her pen down as she stood up from the desk.

"You feeling alright, lucy?" she tilted her head looking at me concernly.

"I'm ok, i was just thinking about something." i said as i held my hands together.

"Is it something serious, Dear?"

'should i really tell her about the autobots?' i thought a moment as i took a small breath of air before i spoke.

"No, it's nothing serious, ni san. It's nothing to be worrying about." i said as i smiled softly.

she smiled as she rubbed my shoulders gently,"If you have anything that's troubling you, dear.I'm here to listen." i nodded as we went back to our work.

...

...

Optimus drove the streets of jasper as he thought about lucy.

'can it be possible that the signal came from lucy?' optimus thought as he stopped infront of the library.

I grabbed two books from my locker before i left the library, i walked down to the first floor as i saw a semi outside.I walked out the door as i blinked a bit surprised seing optimus parked infront of the library.I walked down the stairs as i stood near the passenger door.

"Morning optimus, i didn't expect seing you today." i tilted my head slightly as i smlied.

"I wondered if you needed a ride." optimus said softly.

"I would like that." i opened the passenger door as i sat down and closed the door.

Optimus then started driving down the streets as i looked outside the window.

"So, you work at the library, correct?" optimus asked curiously.

"Yes, to be honest i love working there since i started.I do enjoy reading the books...many times." i smiled as i looked at the wheel as he spoke.

"You remind me of myself when i was young, Lucy." i tilted my head a bit surprised,"really?" optimus made a soft 'hmm' sound.

"lucy, i fear that the decepticons may be after you." optimus said concernly as i raised my brow confusely,"after me...but why?" "that is what we are trying to find out. In the meantime i should take you to meet the others."

my eyes widden slightly,"You mean there are more autobots?"

"Yes."

Optimus drove outside of jasper as he headed straight towards a giant rock infront of us, i closed my eyes tight thinking that we mite crash but we didn't.A door opened as he entered the tunnel, i opened my eyes as i sighed in relief. Optimus entered the room as ratchet turned around.

"...wow..." i whispered as he stopped and opened the passenger door, i held my books as i got out of the cab as he transformed.

ratchet looked down at me as he then looked at optimus a bit shocked,"another human?!" ratchet almost yelled as optimus looked at his medic calmly.

"The decepticons may be after her, ratchet.I had to bring her back to base to make sure they do not harm her in any way." optimus said calmly as ratchet groaned softly,"Having three humans is hard enough, optimus, but are you certant that megatron is after her?" ratchet motioned his hand to me,"I know what had happen yesterday and i fear that they will not give up until they have their hands on her."

I slowly walked near the stairs as i looked down to the floor,"cool!" miko hugged me from behind making me drop my books on the floor.

"another human, how awesome is that!" miko smiled as i turned around a bit surprised,"my names miko and you are?" i smiled sweetly,"my name is lucy."

jack and raf stood near the stairs looking at me in shock,"Lucy?!"

i looked up at them as my eyes widden,"raf...jack?"

optimus and ratchet looked at each other then back to us,"you two know her?" ratchet said in disbelief.

"I've known her for 3 months...so yeah." raf rubbed his neck softly.

"I meet her yesterday." jack crossed his arms gently.

"You two meet her before i did? that's unfair." miko layed her hands on her hips looking at jack.

"unfair? we talked about her when she defended raf from vince!" miko groaned as she went up the stairs.

I picked up my books as i looked at ratchet,"i see why your not a fan of having humans around here, huh?" ratchet sighed heavily as he nodded and then worked on the monitors.

"i didn't expect you two being involved into this." i stood near them as raf smiled nervously.

"Things happen for a reason, besides it was getting a bit lonely here." jack smiled as i chuckled softly.

"Lonely? dude! you have me and raf here." miko said as jack rubbed his head.

"Well...i was thinking of having another human around here."

Jack and miko argued as i sat down on the couch as did raf.

"are they always like this to each other?" i asked curiously as raf looked at me,"sometimes..." i looked at them as they continued to fight.

...

A few hours had passed and i have meet the other autobots, they seem very nice once i got to know them better. Jack, miko, and raf went out with their guardians. Optimus was somewhere around the base, i was in the main room with ratchet as he worked in the med bay.I read a book quietly on the couch as i layed my arm on the arm rest of the couch with my hand on my right cheek.

ratchet suddenly groaned in frustration catching my attention.

I closed the book as i turned around staring at ratchet holding a wrench on his right hand.

"You alright, ratchet?" ratchet looked up at me as he sighed, "I'm fine...just repairing something." he then looked away as he started using the wrench.

I stood up as i walked near the railing where he was.

"Do you need help?" i asked as he sighed quietly, "no, i'm fine working on my own." ratchet said harshly as i blinked a bit shocked, "You seem mad about something." ratchet groaned once more as he stopped working, "don't you have anything else to do?" ratchet looked up at me as he froze seing that i was staring at him sadly.

"Did i do something wrong?" i asked sadly.

"No! it's just..." ratchet then started to get nervous as he then started to feel sorry for saying what he said.

I raised my right hand before he could say anything else,"I understand." ratchet stared into my sad light blue eyes as he tried to say something.

"I only wanted is to get to know you better...but it would seems that you are in a bad mood today." i sighed softly as i slowly walked away and headed straight towards the elevator.

"I will leave you alone so you can continue your work." i then entered the elevator as i went up top.

Ratchet grabbed his wrench as he threw it to the wall.

"How am i suppose to know that she wanted to know me better?" ratchet said to himself.

"Because she wanted to, ratchet." optimus said as he walked near ratchet.

ratchet looked up at optimus as he sighed,"you...heard the whole thing?" ratchet rubbed his helm as optimus nodded.

"The way you responded to her ratchet was unnecessary to be so harsh on her." ratchet looked down as he closed his eyes tight.

"I...didn't mean to hurt her feelings." ratchet said sadly as optimus layed his hand on ratchet's shoulder.

"I understand, old friend. You should be more careful of how you act around her, she's been through a lot after her encounter with the decepticons."

...

...

I was sitting near the edge as i looked up at the stars quietly.

i then heard heavy footsteps behind me as i ignored them, optimus stared down at me sadly as he sat next to me.

"Lucy?" optimus asked concernly as i looked at him.

"I'm fine, optimus." i turned my head looking back at the stars.

"Lucy...i apologize for ratchet's behavior, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings." i smiled softly, "I understand, optimus. He was just having a bad day."

optimus gently layed his hand on my back as i looked up at him. He looked at me sadly as i frowned slightly, i wrapped my arms around his thumb as i hugged it softly.

Optimus wished he could comfort me as a human himself. He wondered; the way i acted around the others, the way i looked at stared at me curiously.

I sighed softly as i layed my chin on his thumb gently.

"Lucy, may i ask you a question?" i looked up at optimus and smiled, "Sure, i don't mind."

"It's a personal question." optimus thought as he spoke, "Do you have a family like the others?" i was silent as i thought about what to say,"...yes but they are not in the states, they live back at London." i stared at the sky.

Optimus got very curious about my family and asked,"Your english?" i smiled as i looked up at him,"Yes.I still have my accent, i just don't use it very often."

optimus smiled warmly,"and why is that?"

I rubbed my neck softly,"Not many people like our english accent, most of them make fun of us for attention.I don't really use it, only for a few seconds." i yawned softly as i layed my left cheek on his thumb gently.

"It's getting late, lucy.I will drive you back home." optimus gently cupped me in his left hand as my legs hung from his middle finger, i held his metal finger as he headed back inside.

...

ratchet tapped his finger on the side of his helm as he thought while standing near the monitors.

Optimus entered the room as ratchet looked at him. Ratchet then looked at me as i yawned tiredly.

I slowly waved my hand to ratchet as i stretched my arms ofrward. Optimus kneeld down as i gently got off of his palm, i walked up the stairs as i grabbed my two books on the couch.

optimus quietly transformed as i walked down the stairs and i stood near the open passenger door.

"Goodnight, ratchet." i said softly.

ratchet stared at me a bit surprised as he nodded softly.

I smiled as i got in the cab and gently closed the door, optimus drove out of the room as he headed straight towards jasper.

...

Optimus stopped infront of my house as i got out closing the door gently, i walked up to my door as optimus spoke.

"Goodnight, lucy.I shall see you when i can." optimus said as i smiled looking at his truck.

"Goodnight, optimus.I'll call you when i do." i waved my hand softly as he drove off.

I entered my home as i quickly got in the bathroom and took a quick shower.I brushed my hair in my bedroom as i layed the hair brush down, i sighed as i layed my back on the chair and i stared at the ceiling.

'Ratchet is not a human liker, i suppose i can try and talk to him tomorrow.I just really hope he doesn't yell at me again.' i thought as i layed down in my bed.

I covered myself with my blanket as i turned off the lamp.

'should i really tell optimus about the incident? hmm...i wish i could have told him in the beginning.' i thought as i slept soundly.


	6. Tfp: The gifted Chapter 4

The next morning, miko was with bulkhead as she listened to music with her headphones. Bulkhead made a stop near the school as he spoke to miko but she had the volume to high. Bulkhed shook her seat as she took off her headphones.

"what was that for?" miko looked at the wheel.

"Your two minutes late from school, miko." bulkhead said as he opened the passenger door.

miko sighed as she got out of the car,"see you soon, bulkhead." bulkhead closed the door as he drove off.

"Great, i forgot to do my homework." miko rolled her eyes as she then smiled,"the teacher won't mind if i visit a certant girl at the library." miko then walked away as she headed straight towards the library.

...

I picked up a few books from the cart as i put them on their shelfs; i was in the history area.I finished stacking the books as i stretched my arms forward.

"It's a very slow day, today." i said softly as i walked out of the history section.

"Hello?" i turned my head to the left and saw miko near the entrance.

"Miko?" she turned her head as she smiled,"Hey, Lucy." i tilted my head curiously,"aren't you suppose to be in school?" miko rubbed her neck nervously,"Well...yeah, but i have a good reason why i'm not in school!" i layed my hands on my hips,"and that would be?"

miko then clenched her fists as she looked at me worriedly,"I forgot to do my homework last night! and it's do today." i layed my hands on her shoulders as i calmed her down.

"Calm down, i can help you with your homework, alright?" i smiled as she suddenly hugged me,"thank you, Lucy!" i chuckled softly,"Now, what kind of subject do you need?" i asked curiously,"History."

I nodded as i told her to sit on a table as i went to find the book, i looked over at the shelfs as i grabbed it from the second row.

Miko texted to jack as she then recived his message.

_(miko? where are you? class already started.)_

_(I'm at the library.I forgot to do my homework...again... -_-)_

_(Seriously? you always forget, which subject was it?)_

_(History.)_

_(Oh...i already did mine.)_

_(then why didn't you tell me!? i could have copied yours! D: )_

_(sorry, i didn't think you would forget your homework.)_

Miko groaned annoyingly as she closed her phone.I walked over as i layed the book next to her.

"thanks, lucy." i smiled warmly,"Anytime, miko.I am happy to help a friend." miko nodded as she took out her notebook.I sat on a chair near her as she opened the book and started to find the information she needs.

I stared down at the table quietly, suddenly miko whinned softly as i looked at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" i asked.

"hmm...i can't find the question i need." miko layed her right hand on her head as she stared at the page.

"What's the question again?" miko gave me her notebook as i read the question.I smiled as i looked up at her,"miko, the question is easy. It's on page 105, paragraph 3."

Miko quickly went to the page and found what she needed.

"Dude! how did you know which page it was?" miko looked at me in shock.I smiled warmly as i spoke,"I read every single day, even history books up to 200 pages." miko's jaw dropped as she blinked,"Your kiddin', right?" i shook my head softly as i chuckled,"It's true, i mostly read documentary's for example: Egypt."

"You sound like a genius!" miko grinned as i rubbed my neck,"I'm not that of a genius, i only know what i read." miko patted my shoulder softly as i looked at her.

"And you look like a kind person, oh...and...uh...thank you for helping me to do my homework." miko said as she started writing her information.

"Your welcome." i tilted my head as i watched her write.

Once miko finished with her homework i gave her a note so that she can give it to the teacher.

"If you need anything, i'm always available." i stood next to miko as she smiled,"I will, i'll see you soon." miko then left as i watched her leave.

"I see that you made a new friend, lucy." i turned as i saw ni-san smiling,"ni-san, you scared me." i laughed softly as she held my left hand gently."I apologize if i startled you, dear.I am just happy to see you making new friends." i smiled warmly,"Yes, but your still the first one i made since arriving here."

I hugged her as she gently rubbed my back sweetly,"I understand it completely, dear." i smiled as we then walked up to the second floor.

...After school...

Jack and miko were waiting on raf, miko had a bright smile that jack asked.

"why are you so happy, miko?" miko looked at jack as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" miko tilted her head slightly.

"You've been acting weird since history class." jack layed his hand on his hip.

miko hummed softly,"Oh...it's nothing important." miko said as she saw raf walking towards them.

"Hey raf." jack waved his hand as raf smiled.

Just then bulkhead, arcee, and bumblebee arrived in their vehicle forms as the three children got in as they headed back to base.

...At the library...

I layed the left over books on the cart as i sighed softly.

"It's almost closing time.I should probably head outside befor-"

I heard a loud thud as i turned around, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" no answer.I kept my guard up as i heard someone running, it echoed throughout the library.

At that moment someone grabbed me as i was pinned against the wall.

"Long time now see, cutie." vince smiled as i looked him angrily,"Vince, what are you doing here?" vince chuckled,"can't i see you? besides, i wanted to tell you something." i gulped quietly as i began to get nervous.

A man entered the library as he looked around curiously; his hair was jet black and his eyes were bright blue, he wore a black shirt and a red jacket, his pants were navy blue as he wore black military boots.

he then heard my voice as he walked over to the book shelfs and watched from the edge, quietly.

"ngh...vince, let me go!" he tighten his grip on my arms as he smirked,"I can't do that." he leaned closer as he whispered into my ear,"i will make you mine...no one will hear your screams." my eyes widden as i gritted my teeths.

but just then someone grabbed vince and pulled him away from me, i rubbed my arms gently as i saw the man standing infront of me protectively.

Vince glared at him,"who do you think you are!"

"Leave or else, i will call the athority's." my eyes widden,'I know that deep voice anywhere.'

vince stormed out of the library as i walked closer to the man, he turned his head around as i stared into his syphiere blue eyes.

"Optimus?" i asked as he nodded,"but...how?" i looked at him in complete shock,"Ratchet created this holoform so that i can allow myself to get closer to you." optimus turned as he faced me.

I smiled as i held my hands together,"that's very kind of you, optimus." he smiled warmly as he then asked me something,"who was that boy, lucy?" i rubbed my hands softly as i looked at him,"that was vince, the bully that almost harmed raf."

optimus layed his hands on my shoulders as i stared at him,"he tried to hurt you, didn't he?" i nodded softly as optimus rubbed my shoulders gently.

We both walked near the desk as ni-san came down the stairs.

"Oh, and who is this?" ni-san asked as i smiled,"this is optimus, optimus this is my boss, ni-san." i motioned my hand to her as she smiled warmly,"It is an honor meeting you, optimus." they both shook hands.

"I came here to pick up, lucy." optimus said, ni-san nodded softly as she spoke,"Of course. Lucy, i will close down the library. You can go on ahead." she smiled as i nodded,"I'll see you soon, ni-san." i hugged her as me and optimus left the library.

...

Optimus drove on the highway as i quietly looked out at the window, optimus's holoform looked over to me as he wondered curiously.

"Lucy." i turned my head away from the window as i looked at him,"hmm?"

"Do you mind if you can talk about your family?" optimus asked calmly, i exhealed softly as i nodded,"sure...i don't mind." optimus made a stop near a cliff with a nice view of the canyon.

I got out of the cab as i stood infront of the truck, optimus stood next to me as we both sat down on the hood.

"So, you want to know more about my family?" i looked at optimus as he nodded,"Well, my family to me is very special. They would support me in everyway, especially my older sister, Emily."

Optimus's eyes widden slightly,"You have an older sister?" i nodded as i smiled,"that was the same question that raf asked when we talked." i chuckled softly as i continued.

"My mother is a nurse, so anytime i got sick she took care of me 24/7. My father is a 12th grade History teacher..." optimus smiled,"I see that your father taught you about earth's history." i nodded,"he taught me many things in the past, i will still remember them."

"but why did you leave your family behind?" i stiften at the question as i looked away from him,"lucy?" optimus layed his hand on my shoulder as i tighten my eyes.

"I can't..." i whispered softly.

"Lucy, you can tell me." optimus said calmly as i looked at him sadly, he blinked in confusion as i spoke genty,"I left London for a reason." i crossed my arms gently.

"but why are you not telling me?" optimus asked.

i sighed,"because something happend when i was young..." i hung my head sadly as optimus got confused,"lucy, i don't-"

"My family died of a house fire!" i covered my mouth as optimus's eyes widden in total shock.

"I lost them in a house fire, i-i didn't know what to do..." tears started falling down my cheeks as i remembered the tragic memory,"they died when i was just 6 years old, optimus... all these years i have been suffering . All i ever wanted was to bring them back...i was always alone...i never told anyone about my problems." i covered my face with my hands as i continued.

"I wanted someone to share my suffering but i am always alone...i pushed everyone away i-" optimus grabbed me as he pulled me close, he hugged me tight as my eyes widden tears slowly slidding down my cheeks.

"You are never alone, lucy.I am deeply sorry for your loss, i wish i can take the pain away...all of it." optimus tighten his eyes as i cried on his shoulder.

"i wanted to tell you...but i was afraid that you would have turned me away." i sobbed softly as optimus shook his head gently.

"I would never turn you away, your my friend lucy.I shall always be there for you, until the end." optimus pulled away from the hug as he wipped off my tears, i smiled sadly as i closed my eyes.

...

Optimus drove down the streets of jasper as he headed straight towards my house. Optimus looked over to me as he saw me sleeping soundly, he smiled knowing that i needed to rest. Optimus stopped infront of my home as he gently picked me up and jumped out of the cab, optimus opened the door as he walked up stairs. He opened the door to his right as he walked in and layed me down on my bed.

Optimus gently kissed my forehead as he covered me with the blanket, optimus closed the door as he left my home.

Optimus couldn't believe that for a sweet and kind girl had to suffer from a young age. He felt something inside his spark that he has to protect her. He promised himself that he would protect me...no matter the cost.


	7. Tfp: The gifted Chapter 5

_The next morning I woke up as I sat up rubbing my eyes tiredly, I yawned gently as I looked around in my room._

"My room? how did I get here?" I asked myself as the memories from yesterday came into my mind,"Optimus...tucked me in..." I smiled to myself as I layed both my hands on my chest,"he does care..." I whispered as I sat up and got dressed.

I went downstairs as I entered the kitchen, I opened the fridge as I grabbed a bottle of water.I sat down on the chair as I drank the bottle of water, my phone suddenly rang from my pocket.I took out my phone as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucy?" replied a deep voice through the line,"optimus?" is everything alright?" I asked a bit concernly,"Everything is fine, I just wanted to call and say hello for a change." I smiled,"So, what are you and the others doing today?" "There isn't much going on today, I was wondering if you can spend the day at base with the childrens." "I don't mind at all." "I will pick you up in a few earth minutes."

I hung up the phone as I put it back in my pocket, I finished my bottle of water as I threw it in the trash.I walked over into the living room as I sat down on the couch, I sighed softly as I layed my head on the couch.

_Mommy! Daddy!_

I flinched as I looked around the room, I gently rubbed my neck as I layed back on the couch.

_Please...don't leave me!_

I held my head as I closed my eyes,"...why am I remembering this?" I whispered softly.

_We will always love you..._

I shook my head not wanting to hear their voices.A knock on the door snapped me back to reality as I stood up a bit startled.I walked over to the door as I opened it.

"Oh, your here, optimus." I looked at me curiously,"You seemed startled." optimus layed his hand on my shoulder.I smiled as I tilted my head gently,"I was in a day dream, I never usually doze off like that." I chuckled softly.

Optimus was concerned but nodded as we both got into the semi.

Optimus drove down the streets as he looked over to me, I stared out at the window with my hand on my cheek. He took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Lucy are you feeling ill?" optimus asked with concern in his voice.

"hmm? no, I don't feel ill." I replied softly.

Optimus still felt something was not right about me but he nodded as he headed towards the base. He drove into the room as I jumped out of the cab, optimus transformed as I walked up the stairs.

"Lucy!" miko hugged me as I chuckled,"Hey, miko." miko pulled away as she smiled,"This day is going to be awesome!" I smiled.

Jack shook his head playfully, raf smiled as miko sat on the small couch; I stood next to the small couch.

"Wanna play a game, lucy?" jack offered the controler as I smiled sweetly,"No thank you.I'm not into video games." jack nodded.

Miko grabbed the controler as they both began to play.I quietly watched them as optimus walked over to the monitors, he looked at me still concerned as he used the monitors quietly.

...

An hour had passed, I finally got the chance to know ratchet. This time he didn't yell at me, he was really gentle with me and we had very interesting conversations. Bumblebee was playing with raf video games in his vehicle form; jack and miko were talking with their guardians.

"Lucy?" raf gently pulled my long sleeve as I looked down,"What is it, raf?" raf rubbed his fingers with each other nervously,"can you help me with my homework?" I smiled,"Of course." raf smiled as we both sat down on the couch.

Raf then showed me his homework as I then explained him what to do.

Ratchet looked over as he saw me helping raf with his homework, ratchet cracked a smile as he walked over to the monitors.

Just when raf was about to say something to me the alarm went off; a green light flashed all over the main room. Optimus and the other bots gathered around as a man appeared on the screen.

"Prime! we have a situation. Decepticons are attacking a town in north Dakota, I have evacuated every single people there. You may need to take a look at it." Agent Fowler said.

"Understood, Agent Fowler." optimus stood infront of the ground bridge as ratchet activated it,"Autobots, transform and roll out!" they all transformed as they drove into the vortex.

"Cool." I smiled as the ground bridge closed.

Jack walked up the stairs as he sat down on the small couch, raf smiled as he finally finished his homework. Jack then noticed something as he looked around.

"Jack, is something wrong?" I asked as he looked at me,"Have you seen miko?" raf quietly gulped as I raised my brow slightly,"No, where do you think she mite have gone?" jack groaned as he looked at ratchet.

"She must have gotten in the groundbridge before the others could leave." Ratchet said as I stood up,"but why would she do that? She knows it's dangerous." jack layed his hand on his head,"Yeah but she doesn't really care."

Ratchet re-opened the bridge as he looked at the vortex,"I'll go and find her." before ratchet could take a step forward I spoke,"Let me go instead."

"Absolutely not!" ratchet turned around as he looked at me,"It's to dangerous, you'll get killed!" raf said worriedly as I sighed softly,"I'm going and there's nothing you can do that will stop me from getting miko." I walked down the stairs as I stood infront of the vortex.

"Lucy." I turned my head around as I looked at Ratchet,"be careful." I nodded as I slowly walked into the vortex.

...

I walked out of the other side of the vortex as I held my head.

"...hmm...No one told me they would get dizzy once entering the bridge." I said to myself as I noticed the town not to far from where I am.

I walked down the empty streets as I stood near a poll,"Miko...where are you..." I whispered as I then heard firing in the distance.

I ran towards the sounds as I hid inside an empty building.I looked out on a crack on the wall as I saw the autobots fighting the decepticons.

Arcee shot the trooper in the head as she then assisted bumblebee. Bulkhead smashed two cons with each other as he ran towards two more. Optimus sliced the cons arm as he then shot him in the head.

"Cool!" I turned my head to the left as I saw miko,"miko!" I whispered loudly as she looked at me in shock,"l-lucy!?" I walked next to her as I crossed my arms,"What were you thinking? Following the others into a battle, this is to dangerous!" I raised my voice angrily as miko frowned,"I wanted to see some con action." I shook my head gently,"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Miko, it's not safe." miko stood up as she hid her arms behind her back,"I'm sorry..." she whispered as I layed my hands on her shoulder,"It's alright, right now we have to return back to base." miko sighed as she nodded.

A loud thud came from the wall next to us as we kneeld down,"We've got to leave, now!" we ran out the building as we stood inside an empty alley.

"We should be safe, for now." miko stood behind me as she clenched her fists a bit frighten,"l-let's go back to base." miko said nervously,"the decepticons are jamming the phone signal." I closed my phone as I then put it away, the building started to crumble as we both left the area.

Miko panted as she kneeld down in the middle of the road,"Miko." I stood next to her as I looked around the area,"Miko, we have to go."

"Well, well. Humans are still in this pathetic town." starscream landed near us as he stared at us,"You two were suppose to be dead. Oh, well.I'll finish you off, now." starscream fired his missle as miko covered her head.I held miko close as the missle hit us creating a black smoke.

Starscream snickered,"So pathetic." he then flinched as he saw a light blue shield when the smoke started to dissapear.

My eyes shined bright as I glared at starscream,"I shall not allow you to harm my friend or anyone else." I raised my hand as I shot an energy ball as he screamed loudly.

...

The autobots finished off the last of the cons as they spoke.

"Do you think it's even over?" bulkhead asked as arcee crossed her arms,"I don't think so."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream as they flinched. Optimus walked forward as he narrowed his optics.

...

Miko opened her eyes as she looked eyes widden in shock as she saw starscream on the ground.

"Are you alright?" miko looked up at me as I stared at her. Miko slowly nodded as we both stood up,"I'm glad you are unharmed." I smiled as starscream grunted in pain.

"We have to leave." miko nodded as we both left the area quickly.

We stood near a 15 foot building as I looked around with caution,"We should be safe." I then heard a faint vehicle sound as I kept miko behind me.

The cars stopped near us as they transformed. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stared at us in surprise.

"Miko?" bulkhead smiled nervously as she rubbed her neck.

Bulkhead groaned as he stared at miko,"It's hard enough you coming along but with lucy!?" miko rolled her eyes nervously as I looked at her. Optimus stared at me as he spoke,"Lucy...did you came through the vortex to find miko?" I looked at optimus and nodded gently.

"A wise decision but the risks are to dangerous. Ratchet, bridge us back to base." miko looked at me as I nodded gently.

A loud high pitch scream caught our attention.I looked to my right and saw starscream on a roof top looking down at a young girl.I started running making them all flinch in surprise.

"Lucy!" miko was about to run for me but bulkhead held her,"Let me go bulk!" miko punched his fingers,"It's way to dangerous, miko." miko hung her head sadly as she raised her head looking up at bulkhead sadly.

The girl shook scaredly as she stared at starscream,"So weak...and so helpless." starscream fired his missle as the girl screamed,"Help!"

I grabbed her as I jumped onto another roof top as the missle missed us. Starscream yelled as the autobots fired him with their ion blasters.I ran away taking the girl to a safe place.

...

I stopped near a bench as I gently layed her down, she stared at me frighten,"It's alright. Your safe now." I layed my hands on her shoulders, I then noticed she had bruises and scratches all over her body.I stood up as I saw a drug store infront of us,"Stay here, I'll be back." she slowly nodded as I walked in finding some bandages and alcohol to clean her bruises.

She sat there quietly as she played with her fingers.I came out of the store as I stood near her laying the stuff down on the bench.I gently cleaned her wounds as she closed her eyes tight, I slowly bandaged her wounds as I then looked up at her. She opened her eyes looking down at me, she then smiled nervously as did I.

"Don't worry. Your safe now." I said calmly.

The girl stared at me as she slowly nodded.I gently layed my hand on her cheek as I slowly rubbed it with my thumb.A smile formed on her lips as she held my arm softly.

I slowly removed my arm as I stared at her sweetly,"Hop on.I'll take you back to my home." I motioned my hand for her to climb on my back.

She gently climbed on my back as I slowly stood up.

...

Optimus and his team wondered down the streets as they looked around for me.

Bumblebee beeped gently to arcee as she looked at him,"I know. The way she jumped and quickly avoided starscreams missle." Arcee said to him as her optics widden,"Somethings...not right with lucy." she whispered to herself as she walked behind bulkhead.

Miko tapped her fingers together as bulkhead looked at her on his left,"You ok, miko?" miko moaned softly,"I'm fine, bulk."

Optimus stopped as did the others. He saw me walking towards them.I carried the girl as she slept on my back. The others looked at each other then back to me a bit shocked.

"Lucy!" I looked up at miko on bulkhead's shoulder.I smiled softly. Miko sighed in relief as she held her hands together.

"Ratchet, bridge us back to base." optimus spoke through the comm link.

The vortex appeared behind them as they all entered.I followed behind optimus as we entered the base.

Ratchet turned around as he saw miko on bulkheads shoulder, he then looked at the bridge and saw me carrying a young human girl. The girl opened her eyes as she glanced at ratchet a bit frighten.

"You brought another human!?" ratchet said in shock as he stared down at me.

The girl whimpered quietly as she tighten her grip on my shoulders,"Ratchet..." I spoke calmly as I looked at the girl on the corner of my eye,"...I had no other choice, starscream tried to kill her." I looked at ratchet as he blinked and spoke angrily,"but that doesn't mean you can bring her back to base." ratchet stated.

I stared at ratchet for what seems to be forever until I spoke,"Bridge me back to my home."

They all blinked in surprise as bumblebee slowly activated the groundbridge.I turned to bumblebee as I nodded saying 'thank you', I then walked away as I entered the vortex.

Optimus stared at ratchet as he walked next to the medic,"Ratchet, was that really necessary?" optimus asked concernly to his old friend.

Ratchet closed his eyes tight knowing what he did wrong.

...

...

I gently opened my door to my room as I walked in.I then layed her down on my bed. She gently rubbed her hands together as she stared at me tilting her head slowly.

"Um...miss?" she asked shyly.I looked at her as she spoke,"How long am I going to stay here?" I then thought a moment before I replied to her question,"Until I contact your parents. In the meantime, you can stay with me for awhile." I smiled.

"by the way, my name is Lucy." I sat next to her,"M-my name is Nana." she said softly.I gently placed my hand on her back as we then talked.

...

...

Optimus drove through the desert as he then called my phone number.I then explained nana about the autobots and there war with the decepticons; my phone vibrated on my desk when optimus called. Optimus started to get concerned as he drove into Jasper. He slowly stopped infront of my house as he sended out his holoform; optimus then knocked on my door.

I heard someone knock on my door as I left my room and headed straight towards the front door.I opened the door staring at optimus holoform a bit surprised.

"Optimus? umm...I didn't expect you coming over." I said. Optimus tilted his head gently as he then spoke,"I wanted to make sure that you were ok." I smiled sweetly as I motioned him to enter.

I then closed the door as optimus looked around curiously,"You have a very neat place."

"I try and keep it clean." I then walked passed him entering the living room as I sat down on the couch.I motioned my hand for him to sit next to me. Optimus walked over as he sat down next to me.

"But what was the reason that you came here?" I asked.

Optimus took a deep breath as he spoke,"I wanted to apologize for ratchets behavior towards you and the young child."

I smiled as I layed my hand on his shoulder,"You don't have to apologize optimus.I know ratchet will not be angry for long."

"How is the human child?" optimus asked concernly,"She's doing well.I got the chance to talk to her, and to know her a little better."

I then noticed something up the stairs; nana listened to our conversation, quietly.I smiled as I also noticed her feet.

"Nana it's very impolite to listen to other people's conversations." I heard her grunt as she walked down the stairs but stopped at the railing looking at me.

Optimus looked at nana as he smiled warmly,"Hello nana." he said softly as not to scare her in any way.

Nana waved her hand softly,"...hi..." she said shyly,"Don't be shy nana." I motioned my hand for her to come over.

Nana walked down the stairs as she stood next to me.I held her right hand stared at nana concernly.

"Did you find out why starscream was after her?" optimus asked not taking his eyes off of her,"No.I guess starscream likes to pick on kids."

Nana sat in the middle between us as I rubbed her back,"How long will she be staying here?" optimus asked.

"Until I contact her parents but it will take months into finding them." nana yawned as she layed her head on optimus arm.

Optimus stared down at nana as she fell half asleep on his arm.I smiled.

"It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep." I stood up as I yawned tiredly.

Optimus gently picked up nana as I walked him to my bedroom; I went into the bathroom to change. Optimus gently layed nana down as he took off her shoes.I came back wearing blue shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt.I layed my other clothes in the hamper as I yawned.

" Lucy. You don't mind if I can stay here, do you?" optimus asked.

I looked at him a bit tiredly as I walked over to the other side of my bed,"Not at all. You can stay, I wouldn't mind you staying over, Optimus." I sat down on my bed as I covered the long blanket over me and nana.

"Goodnight, Optimus." I said softly as I closed my eyes.

Optimus smiled,"Goodnight you two." optimus walked out and closed the door gently.

Optimus's holoform dissapeared as he recharged in his vehicle mode.I slept soundly with nana next to me; my neckless glowed gently as it shined under the covers.


End file.
